Majestic Class Interdictor
The Majestic Class Interdictor is a capital-type ship for the Empire. It has an array of weaponry including Modular Interceptor Guns and Railguns. Design The official The Art of Elite Dangerous art book describes the Interdictor: "The Empire has always gone for opulence, style and quality with no expense spared." "Their capital ships are not just warships, but also serve as roving embassies or giant yachts for their wealthy and powerful owners. Internally they are luxurious, at least in those parts used for entertaining, with the internal rotating ring providing comfortable artificial gravity for ambassadorial dinner parties. Guests would have little indication they were in space, let alone aboard a powerful warship."''Official The Art of Elite Dangerous art book, August 17 2016 David Braben explained ''"Where luxury comes is where you actually got gravity. That's why this thing is spinning using the centripetal force to actually give you the sensation of gravity as you move around. This ship is huge and that round section is also huge. The point is even a low level of gravity is very comfortable, you know water settles. The contrast with the Empire is for the senior people at least on this ship they get gravity for their sleeping quarters, for where they eat and all that sort of thing."''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4-gyDLRMXg&t=219 '' Specifications The formidable vessel boasts a range of imposing weaponry, including an array of modular interceptor guns. https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/5718dce99657bae75b24c983 Its elegant lines belie the deadly power of its artillery.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55fa7a569657ba0178cf6eb0 Known ships Notes * Random appearances in High Intensity Combat Zones and Capital Ship zones starting in Gamma update. * After destroying all of its Heat Relays it will be forced to retreat and FSD from the battlefield. * One can be found stationed in Synteini, It appears to be a permanent post. * Two are docked for repairs outside Jefferies Port in the Ugrivirii system. * Capital Ships have an exclusion zone. Flying too close to a Capital Ship is considered a threat and will make you a target, even if you are friendly. The Capital Ship will often inform you when you are getting close, telling you to back off. * They can also be found at Capital Ship Docks * A large collection of debris can be found at the capital ship point of interest within the Facece system. Another Majestic will soon jump in once the player has established an instance. Many Commanders think that the debris was once a Majestic. It is still unconfirmed what destroyed it, were this the case. Gallery File:Elite_Dangerous_Gamma_1.05_Closer_look_at_Imperial_Capital_Ship_(Majestic_Class_Interdictor) File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Imperial_Capital_Ship|Capital ship in combat File:ImperialInterdictor000.jpg Imperial-Navy-Fleet.png|Imperial Navy Fleet File:Empire_Capitalship_01.jpg|Empire Capital Ship File:Empire_Capitalship_02.jpg|Empire Capital Ship File:Imperial-capitial-ship.jpg 2016-01-21_00010c.jpg|Imperial Capital Ship entering Conflict Zone File:008.jpg |The Majestic Class Interdictor Xanadu Sizes.jpg|capital ship size closeup3.jpg|INV Replicator File:16823x1239.jpg |A Viper MkIV resting on the front of an Interdictor File:16837x1335.jpg File:16840x7201.jpg |Forward deck top of an Interdictor File:16839x2745.jpg bp-majestic-interdictor.png|Gutamaya Majestic Class Interdictor Blueprint interdictor-cho-highRES.png|MCI located at CHO (3rd of December 3302) High-Resolution (2253x1210) Majestic Class Interdictor action.jpg|Majestic Class Interdictor action Majestic-Class-Interdictor-INV-Achenar's-Might.png|Majestic Class Interdictor INV Achenar's Might Majestic-Class-Interdictor-INV-Rex.png|Majestic Class Interdictor INV Rex Majestic-Class-Interdictor-INV-Aisling's-Hope.png|INV Aisling's Hope Majestic-Class-Interdictor-INV-Emperors-Creed.png|INV Emperor's Creed References ru:Majestic Class Interdictor Category:Ships Category:Capital